Defectivity and Love
by Charles The Cheesecake
Summary: This is a short song I one day thought of and began. It's about Pearl and her perspective on her defectiveness, and Rose's talk with her right before the gem battle. Her love for Rose and her being a defective on Homeworld are completely different, but she reflects on them both here.


Hey guys. Here's a song I wrote in Pearl's view. Thanks for the support for my stories, I'm glad some people a reading them. Next story's gonna have some Connverse and Stevidot drama! Woo!

Here's this story.

###

Pearl:1 hour after she and Rose saying that they both will stay on earth

The calming noise of the waters in my room block out anything else. I lay down and stare at the ceiling. My mind floated with thoughts that have been at the back of my mind ever since I've joined the rebellion.

Some of them depict how much this is better than Homeworld. There, I was an outcast, spending most of my time away from civilization as I would be shattered if I were captured. My hand reached up to my gem. And oval pearl, a defect that was never going to make it there.

When Rose found me, I thought I was dead. She, as many quartzes, was a leader who answered to the Diamonds themselves. I had no weapon for defending myself for, even now, I can't yet summon one. No way out for her forces surrounded me. Surrendering was all I could do, but I told them that I wasn't going to be shattered without a fight. But she told me that I was not to be broken, that they looked for defects like me. They looked for those who was willing to fight back.

Surprise and joy filled me at once. Not only was I not to die that day, I could fight and prevent it. If Rose didn't find me, then I don't know what would've.

I give a small sigh. Rose. Teaching me that I can summon a weapon and that all gems can, but Homeworld just didn't want us to know that. Saying that pearls can do as good as any other. Giving me a life and a purpose...a planet where I am accepted and an army that will protect me as I am willing to do for it.

How could I tell her that I'm in love with her? Even with such a perfect time to say as on that rock, above a to-be battlefield.

Her words echo. 'Please, _please_ understand. If we lose, we'll be killed. And if we win, we could never go home.'

Without my control, my thoughts took over my words.

"When we win this war,

We will have a home

We'll all be on Earth

And it shall be our own

#

You said I don't have to be here

And live in a constant fear

Of a war that's very near

#

You said that I don't need to stay

As if I could just walk away

But this is where I'm not afraid

And I can live my own way

And I'll fight for it stay that way

#

When we win,

We'll have a home

And if we lose,

We'll all be known

For either way we'd all be free

Our cause will be in history

And Homeworld will forever see

The power in defectivity

#

That's why they wanted us killed

It's because we have free will

#

But I must say it's effective

The freedom within those defective

#

It breaks us from their influence,

It breaks us from their chains.

It allows us to live our own lives

And to move past our names

#

We're not another replicant

We are something different...

I am something different...

Defective

#

Now you may say I don't need to

Stand by your side and fight with you.

But what else am I to do?

You're my leader, and my nation

Your knight is my occupation

And this war is my...obligation

#

As ironic as it is,

You're the reason I am this

But also my biggest weak-i-ness

The reason I've been strong

The reason I came along

The supplier of the cause I fight for

The gem of my love-

-And who I'd die for."

My eyes were closed as I finished. I can't believe how I only now thought of my defectiveness for being as great as it truly is.

Without it, as soon as I was brought into the universe, I would be under Diamond control. Defectiveness altered their hold on your mental state, giving you the one thing the can't handle in order to stay in control: emotion.

But, as more pressing, I wish I could come up with the will to tell Rose how I really feel about her. And, as hard as it is to say, I wish I wasn't love with her. It is a curse as I've seen many humans have. It is an amazing evil, one that is wanted. Like pain is to masochists. Love makes you put a person in front of everything, even your own being. It can lead to you death and demise. It can put you into the deepest depression.

Either way, I'll tell her one day. Probably after the war.

And one day, we'll travel this planet, and this galaxy. But what if she falls for someone else? No. I doubt there is many out there that she'll develop feelings for. But there is the possibility that one will come along.

I just hope I can open my heart to her first.

End

Sorry for this being so late guys. Like said before, I like to work on many things at once. Next story will be, well, that Stevidot thing I mentioned. Thanks for sticking with me guys. But in the end, I'm mostly guessing on how you guys like my stories. I don't get many reviews. If they suck tell me, if they rock tell me. I think I'm doing fine, but it's how you guys think. :)


End file.
